El choque de dos mundos
by sekhoya990
Summary: Luego de un error que lo dejo transformado en ciber mono, Zim debera buscar al escuadron para poder encontrar la ayuda que necesita para volver a la normalidad, pero no se da cuenta de los grandes amigos que logro encontrar EDIT: Historia finalizada por fin :)
1. cambio radical

**Este es un cross-over de dos series: una es mi serie favorita actual y otra es la que lo fue alguna vez cuando era mas pequeña, y luego de imaginarme muchas escenas, por fin lo pase al papel para que asi todos lo disfrutaran, pero como ya tuvo mucho exito en el foro donde fue publicado, ahora quiero mostrarlo ante un publico mas extenso, enjoy! :D**

Era una tarde cualquiera en el planeta Tierra, y en su base, el invasor Zim les daba los últimos toques a su nuevo invento, el que, de una vez y para siempre, podría acabar con la raza humana.

Zim: ¡¡Jajajaja!! Al fin, después de días de trabajo, mi portal por fin esta acabado, con el que podré enviar a todos esos apestosos humanos hacia su final

Computadora: Espera un momento

Zim: ¿Ahora que? ¬¬

Computadora: Pienso que seria mejor probarlo antes, pudiste haber cometido alguna falla mientras los construías

Zim: ¡No te pago para pensar! .

Computadora: No me pagas nada

Zim: Oh, es verdad… De acuerdo, si con eso al fin te callas, probare mi invento antes, pero dudo que con mi gran inteligencia haya podido cometer algún error.

Zim se metió al portal transdimencional que había construido para ver si funcionaba correctamente, y al entrar, lo único que se podía ver era una dimensión de un color rosa que estaba totalmente vacía, pero que fácilmente alcanzaría para atrapar allí a la población completa de la Tierra (era grande ¿no creen? ).

Zim (con cara de felicidad): Lo sabía, el portal que cree a esta dimensión no podía tener falla alguna, ahora este sucio planeta y su patética gente tienen los días contados. Esto será lindo.

El invasor no podía estar más feliz, ya que Los más Altos, sus líderes, no solo lo tomarían en cuenta, sino que esto le significaría un gran respeto en su planeta natal. Por desgracia, algo iba a tener que salir mal, porque sintió como una extraña energía empezaba a rodear todo su cuerpo, levantándolo del lugar donde estaba parado.

Zim (entre asustado y furioso): ¿Qué sucede? ¡Bájame ahora! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

Zim ni siquiera sabia a quien le estaba hablando, lo único que sabia era que esa extraña pero poderosa fuerza lo hacia sentir raro, pero eso se debía a que su cuerpo estaba cambiando de una forma muy brusca, y no era del todo normal.

Primero, sus brazos, antes delgados y débiles, se habían vuelto el doble de gruesos, y ya no eran negros solo porque estuviera usando guantes, sino porque ahora eran de un metal de ese mismo color. Luego, su cabeza fue cubierta por un casco color verde claro con blanco y sus antenas negras ahora eran unos oídos metálicos a los lados de su cabeza. Su boca fue reemplazada por un hocico blanco, además de que sentía que se le empezaron a afilar los dientes. Su pecho fue cubierto por una dura coraza de metal verde con pecho blanco. Sus pies ahora eran más grandes y se empezaron a aplanar, mientras que sus piernas ahora eran un poco más delgadas. El pak gris con motas rojas que llevaba en su espalda era ahora un porta cohetes color gris oscuro. Por ultimo, al final de su espalda (por no decir otra cosa ^^U), le empezó a salir una larga cola verde que se enrollaba al final, donde tenia una parte metálica. No había duda alguna, ya no era mas un invasor irken, era ahora un ciber mono.

Al terminar la transformación, el pobre fue disparado del portal, para caer totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo de su laboratorio.

-1 hora más tarde-

Zim (despertándose): ¿Qué…Qué sucedió? No logro… no logro recordar nada… me siento mareado… –se levanta- Hasta creo que me siento mas pesado

El pobre ex-invasor aun no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, pero trato de caminar como pudo hasta poder sostenerse en la pared que tenía mas cerca. Estaba tan mareado que se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra se sostenía para no caerse desmayado otra vez, pero se extraño porque sentía su mano muy dura y fría, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que iba a descubrir ahora mismo.

Zim (aun con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados): Vaya, creo que al final mi invento si tenia una gran falla. Tantos días sin darme cuenta –levanta la mirada y ve su reflejo en la pared metálica- ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? ¡Fuera de la casa de Zim antes de que...! Un minuto O.O –se da cuenta de que era SU reflejo- ¡¿Qué demonios me paso?! ¡¿Por qué me veo así?! o

El pobre estaba totalmente aterrado, su anatomía había cambiado por completo, ya no era el de antes, al menos no físicamente. La gran falla que tenía su portal era que, a quien entrara, una energía, desconocida para todo científico, lo convertiría en una criatura de otro planeta al azar, y esa era la que había sido escogida para el: un pequeño ciber mono verde de brazos negros y grandes ojos rojos como un par de rubíes.

Zim (caminando de un lado a otro): ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Por un ridículo e imprevisto accidente ahora resulta que me convertí en un fenómeno de circo! ¡¿Qué pensarían los otros invasores si me vieran así?! TT^TT

Con tantos gritos, Gir, su pequeño androide que estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación con su disfraz de perro puesto, se despertó, preocupado porque esos gritos eran los de su amo.

Gir (corriendo hasta donde estaba Zim): ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué esta gritando? –Entra y lo ve _así_- O.O ¡Intruso! ¡Un intruso en la casa! .

Zim (mirando hacia todas partes): ¿Un intruso? ¿Dónde? ¡No lo veo!

Gir: -se lanza encima de el para atacarlo- ¡Ya te tengo intruso! ¡Dime que hiciste con mi amo!

Zim (tratando de quitárselo de encima): ¡Gir, espera! ¡Soy yo, en serio, no me hagas nada! ¡Por favor!

Zim forcejeaba para sacarse a su pequeño robot de encima, tratando de convencerlo de que era el de verdad, pero luego de muchos intentos, Gir comprendió que de verdad era su amo, así que se bajo de su cabeza.

Gir (algo impresionado): ¿Amo? ¿De verdad es usted? o.o

Zim: Gracias por darte cuenta –se soba su adolorida cabeza-

Gir: ¿Pero que le paso? Se ve chistoso :P

Zim: ¡Esto no es chistoso Gir! ¡Solo mírame, mi propia creación me convirtió en un… un… ya ni se que cosa soy! .

Gir: Pues a mi me parece familiar, creo que he visto a mas como usted en alguna parte

Zim: ¿En donde? ¿En un show de fenómenos?

Gir: Espere, creo que ya lo recordé

Luego, Gir se fue a su habitación a buscar algo, porque, al parecer, ya conocía a los ciber monos, porque quería aliviar a su amo mostrándole que había mas como él en el universo.

Gir (vuelve con una revista): ¡La encontré!

Zim: ¿Qué es eso?

Gir: Aquí leí sobre un grupo de varios que eran igualitos a usted, seguramente puedan ayudarlo a que ya no se sienta tan mal. Mire, aquí hasta dice donde ubicarlos ^^

Zim (leyendo): ¿El súper escuadrón ciber monos hiper fuerza ya? No lo se, parece que viven muy lejos

Gir: Vamos, puede preguntarle a Los mas Altos, seguro estarán de acuerdo

Zim: ¡Los Altos! O.O Tienes razón, les prometí que hoy les daría el informe de cómo iba mi invento ¿Qué haré ahora?

Gir: No se, quizás decirles la verdad

Zim (sarcástico): Seguro, y luego les recomendare estas transformaciones para que ya no me sienta tan solo ¬¬

Gir: ¡Si, eso seria genial! :D

Zim decidió ir a llamar a sus líderes, porque quizás ellos le darían una solución para este terrible problema, porque eran con quien mas confianza tenía y los respetaba mucho, aunque el sentimiento no era mutuo.

-En el planeta Irk, a muchos, muchos miles de kilómetros-

Rojo y Púrpura, los lideres de Zim y de todos los invasores irken, estaban, como de costumbre, sentados tomando bebida y comiendo dulces mientras los demás hacían todo el trabajo, esperando el informe de Zim para poder reírse un rato con las fallas de su maquina.

Irken: Mis Altos, llamada entrante desde el planeta Tierra.

Rojo (con una dona en la mano): Por fin, pensé que nunca íbamos a divertirnos, todo ha estado muy aburrido aquí

Púrpura (con un vaso de bebida en la mano): Te apuesto 500 dineros a que su maquina exploto

Rojo: Hecho

Luego, el irken les puso a Zim en la pantalla, pero casi se atragantan con los dulces al verlo con semejante aspecto.

Púrpura: -escupe lo que había estado tomando- ¿Zim? –Tose- ¿Pero que demonios paso contigo?

Zim: Quisiera saberlo, solo quería probar mi maquina que llevaría a todos los humanos a una dimensión para que fueran destruidos, pero cuando yo entre, me convertí en esta cosa que ven aquí.

Rojo: ¿Y paso algo con tu maquina?

Zim: No, mi portal no sufrió daños, al parecer la falla no era tan grande como para averiarlo.

Rojo (mirando a Púrpura): ¡Ja! ¡Me debes 500 dineros!

Púrpura: Rayos ¬¬

Zim: Descuiden, se que están preocupados, pero les prometo que no volverán a verme así, intentare de todo para regresar a mi estado original aunque sea por un tiempo

R/P: -se miran el uno al otro- O.O

Zim: Bueno, no se cuando pueda volver a hablar con ustedes, pero la próxima vez que lo haga, seré yo otra vez, así que, Invasor Zim, despidiéndose –se despide haciendo su saludo militar y se corta la transmisión-

Rojo: ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! ¿Viste como se veía? XD

Púrpura: ¡Si, hasta pensé que me iba a desmayar de la risa! XD

Luego, todos los demás invasores que estaban con ellos se empezaron a reír también, aunque no sabían que provocaba tanta risa

Rojo: ¿De que se ríen? ¡A trabajar!

Irkens: -dejan de reír y siguen con lo suyo-

-De vuelta en la base de Zim-

Zim (se sienta en el suelo con cara de cansancio): Vaya, les prometí a mis altos que volvería a ser yo de nuevo, pero no se como lo voy a hacer

Gir: -no dice nada, solo le veía las manos a Zim-

Zim: ¿Qué tanto miras? Si ya se que me veo como un tonto, no tienes que recordármelo

Gir: No es eso, es que recordé que los de su tipo pueden convertir sus manos en armas, solo quería saber en cuales se convierten las suyas

Zim: Por favor Gir, es obvio que son solo efectos especiales, dudo que ellos de verdad sean capaces de alzar sus manos y hacer que les salga un… -su mano de convierte en un cuchillo tan largo como su brazo- ¿Arma? o.o

Gir: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que lo hacían de verdad! :D

Zim: -guarda su arma- De acuerdo Gir, esto ya es demasiado –se levanta- No podemos seguir aquí ocultos hasta que descubra una forma de volver a la normalidad, es decir ¿Qué hay de la misión? Escucha, creo que lo mejor será irnos con ese tal escuadrón durante algún tiempo para pasar inadvertidos hasta que encuentre la forma de ser como antes

Gir (saltando de alegría): ¡¡Yupiiii!! ¡Nos vamos de viaje, nos vamos de viaje!

Zim: Así es, así que vamos a preparar la nave, nos iremos esta misma noche

-2 horas después, al caer la noche-

Gir: ¡Ya esta todo listo amo! ^^

Zim: -se sube a la nave- Perfecto, ahora vámonos, nuestro nuevo planeta nos espera

Gir: -se sube también- ¿Nuevo planeta?

Zim: Claro, deberemos vivir allí un tiempo hasta que encuentre la solución y pueda volver a ser yo

Gir: ¡¡Yupiiii!! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más emocionante!

Zim: -enciende el motor y prepara la nave para partir- Sujétate fuerte Gir, nos espera un largo camino por delante –despega la nave-

Al partir hacia el espacio, Gir y Zim ya estaban en camino hacia un planeta desconocido y emocionante, en donde Zim podría conseguir la ayuda necesaria para arreglar su maquina y poder hacer que el efecto se revirtiera. No había duda de que les esperaban grandes sorpresas mas adelante, además de un grupo de nuevos amigos que estaban a punto de conocer.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Hemos llegado

**Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que esta historia estuvo solo con el primer capitulo subido, estare ocupada con mi proximo fanfics, pero prometo que de pasada actualizare esta historia, espero no se enojen**

-Continuación-

Zim y Gir ya llevaban 6 horas completas de viaje, y luego de todo ese rato, el pequeño androide ya se estaba impacientando.

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: ¡Gir! ¡Te he dicho 10 veces que aun falta mucho!

Gir: Es que me aburro -.-

Zim: Pues para dejar de estar aburrido podrías ayudarme con el mapa, en todo el viaje solo has estado preguntando si ya hemos llegado ¬¬

Gir: Ok –saca el mapa, lo desdobla, pero le tapa la cara a Zim- Mire, solo faltan 5 kilómetros ^^

Zim: De acuerdo, pero sácame eso de enfrente, no me dejas ver

Gir: Lo siento ^^U. Oiga, ¿Qué es esa lucecita roja en el tablero?

Zim: Ah, parece que nos estamos quedando sin combustible –se da cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡¿Sin combustible? ¡Vamos a caer!

Gir: ¡Mire, el planeta esta justo debajo de nosotros!

Zim: ¡Si, ahora resulta que va a ser nuestra tumba! ¡Rápido, esta cosa va a caer, sujétate de algo! –trata de levantar la nave, pero no responde-

Luego, la nave se quedo sin combustible del todo, y al estar tan cerca de la atmósfera de la ciudad, rápidamente fue atrapada por la gravedad y empezaron a caer en picada en medio de ella, hasta que se estrello, dejándola totalmente descompuesta y con ambos tripulantes totalmente inconscientes.

Rápidamente, mucha gente que estaba cerca se puso a ayudar al pobre mono y a su ayudante, y al creer que se trataba de un miembro del escuadrón mono y su mascota (porque Gir ni se molesto en sacarse su disfraz), los llamaron de inmediato para que los vinieran a socorrer.

Chiro (aterrizando en el suelo): Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos ¿Qué ocurre?

Señora: Un miembro de su equipo tuvo un accidente y los llamamos en cuanto pudimos

Chiro: ¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser, los seis estamos aquí

Señora: Véanlo ustedes mismos

Entonces, Chiro y los ciber monos se encargaron de sacar a ambos de ahí, y se impresionaron, porque, a pesar de no conocerlo, si era un ciber mono al igual que ellos

Antauri: Esto es muy extraño ¿De donde creen que hayan venido?

Gibson: No lo se, pero debe ser de algún otro planeta, porque solo miren el emblema en su nave

Chiro: De acuerdo, yo me encargare del pobre mono. Gibson, tu ayuda a su perro, mientras que los demás llevan su nave a reparar.

Todos: Si

Chiro cargo a Zim en su espalda, para llevarlo hasta la enfermería del robot, pero aun corría la misma pregunta por la mente del niño y de los cinco ciber monos: ¿De donde había salido ese extraño?

-Más tarde, en la enfermería del robot-

Zim (despertándose): Vaya… mi cabeza esta matándome… ¿Dónde estoy?

Gibson: Vaya, hasta que despertaste, pensé que estarías inconsciente por varias horas

Zim: O.O

Gibson: ¿Te sucede algo?

Zim: No, es que no pensé que de verdad encontraría al escuadrón mono, desde anoche que los ando buscando

Gibson: Bueno, me alegro que haya sido así. Pero escucha, tu y tu perro tuvieron suerte de haber sobrevivido, una caída así pudo haber matado a cualquiera

Zim: Si, eso creo… Espera, ¿Y Gir? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Lo encontraron también?

Gibson: Si, salio con vida, pero estaba bastante herido, así que tuvimos que hacerle una cirugía para ayudarlo, pero ya esta mejor, te lo traeré –sale del laboratorio-

Zim: Dudo bastante que este mas cambiado que yo _ _U

Luego, Gibson regresa con un pequeño perrito de piel verde, orejas largas de color negro, patas del mismo color y ojos azules, al que traía en los brazos. Y Gir se alegro mucho de ver a su amo sano y salvo.

Gir: ¡Amo! ¡Que bueno que este bien! –corre hacia el-

Zim: ¿Gir? ¿Pero que rayos te hicieron? Pareces un perro de verdad O.O

Gir: Si, fue porque se me olvido quitarme el disfraz antes de irnos y ahora soy un perro robot ^^

Zim: Adorable, otro cambio mas ¬¬

Gibson: Bueno, ya que están reunidos de nuevo, creo que seria buena idea presentarles al resto del escuadrón, vengan

Gir: ¡Yupiii! ¡Haremos nuevos amigos! –Salta de la camilla y se va con Gibson-

Zim (pensando): Bueno, supongo que si llegamos hasta aquí, ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, mejor iré a conocer al resto del grupo

Zim, Gir y Gibson fueron con los otros, y mientras Zim conocía al escuadrón, en la Tierra, muy lejos de ahí, un viejo enemigo estaba un tanto curioso de la repentina desaparición de Zim.

Dib, un chico terrícola, decidido a probar que Zim era un extraterrestre, estaba viendo las imágenes de sus cámaras en la casa de Zim en la pantalla de su laptop, pero aunque buscara y buscara, no había rastros de el o de su pequeño robot, lo que lo había tenido inquieto desde la noche anterior.

Dib: Esto no puede ser, ¿Cómo le hizo ese tonto alíen para esfumarse así? .

Gaz, su hermana menor, ya se estaba empezando a enfadar, porque era como la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

Gaz (molesta): Mira Dib, si quieres saber mi opinión, ya me estas aburriendo con lo mismo, y estoy segura de que ese pobre chico se fue para ya no tener que aguantar tus tonterías

Dib: Por favor, entiende de una vez, el no es un niño, es un extraterrestre, y no es normal que hubiera desaparecido de repente y sin dejar huella, además de que estaba a punto de revelarlo

Gaz: Como quieras, pero siempre dices lo mismo –se va-

Dib: -recuerda algo- Claro, pero que tonto soy, había olvidado la cámara que puse en su nave –la activa-

En su laptop aparece una imagen un tanto borrosa del lugar en donde se encontraba la nave, y en la imagen escucho la voz de Gibson

Gibson (solo su voz): Bueno, quiero presentarles a Zim, fue a quien encontramos inconsciente esta mañana, y ha decidido formar parte del escuadrón

Luego, se oye la voz de Zim

Zim (voz): Gracias, es un honor conocerlos. También me gustaría decir que…

No se pudo oír nada mas, porque la transmisión se corto, pero eso basto para que el pobre chico se quedara impresionado, porque Zim no había desaparecido, sino que se había ido a otro planeta, pero lo único que lo dejaba intranquilo, era la razón de su partida, porque era raro en el huir y dejar las cosas a medias, en especial la conquista de un planeta. Algo debía estar tramando.  
Dib: Genial, ahora resulta que el muy cobarde se escapo a otro planeta para evitar que yo lo revelara ante todos, pero me encargare de encontrarlo, buscare las coordenadas para ir hasta donde esta ahora.

Su computadora le dio las coordenadas exactas para ir a buscarlo, y en cuanto las obtuvo, empaco y se fue en la nave de Tak, una nave irken que había estado reparando durante meses y que hace poco más de 3 semanas ya estaba lista para volar.

Su viaje duro lo mismo que el de Zim, y luego de haber pensado que ya no llegaría, la computadora de la nave le indico que ya estaban justo en frente de su destino.

Computadora: Dib, hemos llegado al planeta. Nombre: Ciudad Shuggazoom

Dib: Perfecto, ahora si que te tengo Zim

Computadora: Peligro, peligro. Bajo combustible. Dib, la nave solo cuenta con 30 segundos más de potencia

Dib: ¿Qué? O.O No, no me falles ahora, tenemos que llegar .

Computadora: Comenzando cuenta regresiva para que el medidor llegue a 0: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… 0

Entonces, la nave se quedo totalmente inactiva, justo como le había pasado a Zim con la suya (lo se, son un par de descuidados ¬¬), y comenzó a caer en picada sobre la ciudad, pero en vez de caer sobre el área poblada, cayo en medio del desierto, y aunque Dib no sufrió daños, su nave quedo bastante perjudicada, dejándola imposibilitada para volver a usarla muy pronto.

Dib: Genial, mi nave quedo totalmente destruida, tanto trabajo para nada TT^TT. Ni hablar, deberé seguir a pie

Dib continuó su trayecto a pie, pero tenia la leve sospecha de que algo lo estaba observando, porque se sentía un poco raro, pero lo peor, era que tenía razón, porque un terrible monstruo, una serpiente de cascabel gigante, lo había visto y justo cuando había salido para comer.

Dib: -escucha un ruido- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Lo vuelve a oír- Por favor, quien quiera que sea respóndame .

Entonces, una enorme serpiente de cascabel salio de entre las rocas: Media unos 50 metros, era de un color verde brillante y tenia el vientre blanco, además de que sus ojos eran amarillos y penetrantes y al final de su cola tenía un cascabel que sonaba estruendosamente. Y si eso era bastante para asustar a la gente de esa ciudad, para Dib, un simple terrícola, era 100 veces peor.

Luego, la serpiente estaba a punto de comérselo, y el chico salio corriendo, pero fue inútil, porque el animal lo había atrapado con su cola, y lo miraba justo antes de abrir sus fauces para tragárselo.

Dib (tapándose los ojos con las manos): ¡No, no me comas! ¡Tengo a mi padre y a mi hermana! ¡Soy muy joven!

Entonces, justo por ahí estaba pasando el escuadrón, porque quisieron mostrarle la ciudad a Zim, y al escuchar sus gritos, el y Gir los reconocieron, pero Zim le dijo a su perro que se quedara con los demás, mientras iba a salvarlo.

El reptil estaba por comerse a Dib, pero en eso, Zim salio con ambas armas descubiertas, salto desde una roca que se encontraba muy alto hasta la cabeza de la serpiente, donde lo agarro de ambos colmillos para que soltara al chico.

Zim: ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora!

La serpiente dejo ir a su presa, y desde el suelo, Dib veía como ese ciber mono peleaba contra ese feroz monstruo: Le agarro la lengua y con ella le amarro el hocico, luego corrió por su lomo hasta agarrarlo de la cola, lo hizo girar varias veces en el aire, hasta que lo soltó y lo hizo llegar lo bastante lejos como para que no volviera a molestarlos.

Dib miraba atónito al ciber mono que lo había salvado, quien, desde esa roca en la que estaba de pie, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero el no podía evitar ver algo familiar en esos grandes ojos rojos. Pero luego de un momento, se desmayo ahí mismo, por el gran susto que había pasado.

-2 horas después, en la enfermería del robot-

Dib (se despierta en la camilla): ¡No, no me comas! –se da cuenta donde esta- ¿ah? ¿Qué paso?

Gibson: Me alegra que despertaras. Eres ya el tercer herido que recibimos hoy, esto ya parece hospital :P

Dib (sobándose la cabeza para recordar): Dime algo ¿En donde estoy?

Gibson: Bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Gibson, y estas en la enfermería del ciber robot. Nuestro miembro mas reciente te encontró al ser casi devorado por una enorme serpiente. Debiste haber sentido mucho miedo.

Dib: Si, pero debo haberme golpeado la cabeza o algo, no recuerdo nada

Gibson: Bueno, creo que seria buena idea que conocieras al que te salvo, estará aliviado de que ya estés mejor.

Dib: ¿Aliviado? ¿Tan mal estaba?

Gibson: En realidad no, pero insistió en quedarse contigo, le dije que te dejara descansar unos 10 minutos antes de que despertaras

Dib: De acuerdo, haz que venga

Gibson: Muy bien, espera aquí –sale corriendo del laboratorio y le avisa- ¡Zim! ¡No vas a creer quien se despertó!

Dib (sorprendido): ¿Acaso escuché bien? O.O

Zim (desde afuera): ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero verlo!

Gibson (desde afuera también): Vamos, tu le salvaste la vida, mereces al menos que te de las gracias –se asoma por la puerta- Discúlpalo, es algo testarudo ^^U –se voltea a verlo- Vamos, entra

Entonces, Gibson le jala la mano y Zim se asoma también, pero se notaba que no quería verlo, porque estaba con una cara de enfado y con la mano se la tapaba, porque no pensó en como seria su reacción al verlo así

Zim (enfadado): -se suelta de la mano de Gibson- ¡Te dije que no quería verlo! ¡¿Qué no me oíste?

Gibson: Lo se, pero te merecías al menos un pequeño agradecimiento, dudo que te guste hacer algo bueno sin que te den un "gracias"

Dib: ¿Zim? ¿Eres… eres tu?

Zim (cruzado de brazos): Si, soy yo humano ¿A quien esperabas? ¬¬

Gibson: ¿Acaso ya se conocían? o.o

Zim: Por desgracia

Gibson: Bueno, mejor los dejo solos –se va-

Dib: -se levanta- ¿Zim? ¿En serio eres tú?

Zim: ¡¿Eres tonto o sordo? ¡Claro que soy yo!

Dib: Si, ahora se nota, pero ¿Qué rayos te paso?

Zim: Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntan, y lo diré de nuevo, tuve un accidente con un invento que tuvo una tonta falla y por eso quede así ¿Contento?

Dib no podía creerlo: Por fin pudo encontrar a Zim, pero ahora era obvio que nadie le creería que era un extraterrestre, y si el escuadrón realizaba a diario cosas como las que hizo el, todos en la ciudad lo iban a odiar. El pobre de verdad no sabia que hacer ahora, pero Zim tampoco sospechaba que ese cuerpo nuevo más la visita inesperada de su enemigo, le iban a causar grandes problemas.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Comida y agua

-Continuación-

Allá estaban ambos enemigos, luego de haberse reunido finalmente, pero Dib empezaba a temer por la seguridad del escuadrón y de la ciudad, porque el conocía a Zim, y lo mas probable es se haya ido a ese lugar solo para tener un objetivo mas fácil de conquistar, pero el no sabia que no podía estar mas equivocado.

Dib: ¡Escucha Zim! ¡Te conozco y se que solo viniste hasta aquí para destruir este planeta! ¡Admítelo!

Zim: ¿Pero que rayos dices humano? ¡Yo te salve la vida, y creo que eso es prueba suficiente de que no pienso hacerle daño a nadie aquí!

Dib: ¡Si, claro! ¿Y como se que no quieres ganarte la confianza de todos para luego atacar y destruir este lugar?

Zim: ¡Mira, la razón por la que vine fue para poder volver a ser yo otra vez, para poder revertir el efecto metamórfico que mi propio invento tuvo contra mí!

Dib: Por favor, es obvio que mientes, yo se que con lo orgulloso que eres jamás aceptarías ayuda de extraños, y menos que tu mismo la buscaras

Zim: No te confíes, en realidad fue Gir quien me dijo que viniéramos aquí, el ya conocía al escuadrón, y como vio que me convertí en uno como ellos, pensó que seria bueno estar con los de mi tipo para no sentirme solo mientras mi maquina era reparada

Entonces, al oír que su amo hablaba con alguien y que además lo habían nombrado, fue de inmediato a la enfermería para verlos.

Gir (desde afuera): ¿Amo? ¿El niño cabezón ya se despertó?

Dib: Odio que me llamen así .U

Zim: ¡Gir, espera, no entres!

Ya era muy tarde, porque por la puerta apareció Gir, y como Dib ya lo conocía, se sorprendió al verlo convertido en un perro casi de verdad.

Gir: -salta donde esta Dib- ¡Hola cabezón! Me alegro que estés bien ^^

Dib: De acuerdo, esto ya es muy extraño ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¬¬

Gir: Mmmm… yo vine con mi amo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ^^

Dib: Vine a buscar al cobarde de tu amo, porque se escapo de la Tierra de solo pensar que podría revelarlo ante todos ¬¬

Gir: ¡Mi amo no es un cobarde! T^T

Dib: ¡Claro que lo es! Tuvo tanto miedo que hasta decidió seguir el consejo de su propia mascota con tal de no revelarse XD

Zim (furioso): -saca una de sus armas- Mira humano, no se que opinión tengas de mi, pero eso créeme que no me importa, porque yo solo vine aquí por motivos personales que no tienen nada que ver contigo o tu tonto afán por revelarme ante tu tropa de simios calvos, así que mejor déjame en paz ¿oíste?

Dib: ¿Simios? Mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Zim: -guarda su arma- Como sea, pero mas te vale no hacerme nada, porque con nave o sin ella, te puedo mandar a la Tierra de nuevo, y créeme que sin nave puede ser un poco complicado volver a casa –toma a Gir en brazos y se va-

Dib se quedo allí por un rato, pensando en que quizás Zim si había ido a ese planeta por motivo ajenos a el, pero temía que algo pudiese pasar si se iba, además de que podría demorar un tiempo en regresar, porque su nave quedo prácticamente inutilizada y repararla podría llevar tiempo. Pero mientras estuviera allí, pensó que seria divertido averiguar si su nuevo cuerpo aun mantenía las mismas debilidades de antes, como el quemarse con el agua o no poder comer la comida de los humanos.

-Al otro día, en la playa-

Hacia un día caluroso, así que el escuadrón pensó que seria bueno ir a nadar a la playa, pero Zim temía porque aun nadie del escuadrón sabía su pequeño problema, así que tuvo que mantener la distancia.

Sparks: -salta al agua- ¡Vengan, el agua esta excelente!

Nova: -se mete y empieza a salpicar a Sparks- Jajaja, toma eso Sparky :P

Sparks (fingiendo enojo): Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así –la salpica de vuelta-

Otto (desde arriba): -se lanza- ¡Bala de cañón! –Llega y salpica a todo mundo- ¡Juyuuu! ¡Esa si que estuvo buena! ^^

S/N: ¬¬

Gir (en la orilla con su amo): :(

Zim: Mira, si quieres ir a nadar, hazlo, tu no te quemas con el agua

Gir: ¡Yupiii! –se lanza al agua con los demás-

Mientras todos jugaban en el agua, Sparks noto que Zim estaba el solo en la orilla tomando sol, porque Gir también estaba jugando, Antauri estaba meditando y Gibson y Dib se habían ido a charlar para evitar las balas de cañón de Otto, así que pensó en unirlo al juego, pero hizo un gran desastre sin intención.

Sparks: -se sale y entre sus manos toma un poco de agua- ¡Hey, Zim! ¡No seas tan aburrido!

Zim: -abre los ojos- ¿Uh? Si ya te dije que no tengo ganas de…

Sparks: -lo salpica de agua-

Zim (enojado): ¡Óyeme, si ya te dije que no quería…! –Huele algo- Oye ¿No hueles a quemado?

Sparks: No, solo huele a mar :P

Luego de oler como que algo se quemaba, Zim empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en su cuerpo; era el agua que lo estaba quemando.

Zim: ¡Aaayyy! ¡Me duele! ¡Me estoy quemando! .

Sparks: O.O ¡Lo siento! ¡No queria hacerte daño! .U

Zim: ¡Dejame pasar! –empieza a correr-

Zim empezó a correr hacia cualquier dirección, porque el agua lo estaba quemando mucho, pero era raro que teniendo un cuerpo nuevo las reacciones sean las mismas, aunque era posible que aunque hubiera cambiado, el cambio no hubiera sido total.

Mientras, Gibson y Dib estaban caminando mientras charlaban, porque Dib no tenia traje de baño y Gibson ya estaba cansado de las tonterías que hacia Otto cada vez que iban a nadar.

Gibson: ¿Así que tu padre es científico?

Dib: Si, pero a mi hermana y a mi casi ni nos presta atención

Gibson: Es una lastima

Dib: No es tan malo, al menos lo vemos de vez en cuando

Zim: -pasa corriendo- ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Me quemo! –Corre hasta el robot y se esconde detrás de su pierna-

G/D.: -se miran el uno al otro y lo siguen-

Entonces, ambos ven que ahí detrás, el pobre de Zim estaba tan adolorido por la forma en que se estaba quemando, que se recargo contra la pared de metal mientras se caía lentamente sobre el suelo, pero lo mas impresionante, era que le empezaba como a salir un poco de vapor de la piel, y hasta sonaba como si alguien se hubiera puesto a freír un huevo (eso si que debe ser doloroso ¿no creen? .).

Gibson: ¡Por Shuggazoom! Zim ¿Qué te ocurrió? –se agacha para ayudarlo-

Zim: Es que el agua del mar me esta quemando

Gibson: De acuerdo, deja que te ayude –lo sujeta de un lado- Dib, ayúdame con el

Dib: Si, ya voy –hace lo mismo-

Zim realmente sentía mucho dolor, pero la única explicación que Gibson pudo encontrar, era que quizás el agua de la playa había sido contaminada, por eso era que lo quemaba, aunque eso no podía ser posible, porque si eso fuera, a todos les habría pasado lo mismo.

-Más tarde, en el laboratorio-

Gibson veía en su microcopio un poco del agua con la que Zim se había mojado, mientras que el se secaba con una toalla, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de contaminación en ella, así que era imposible que se hubiera quemado estando el agua totalmente limpia.

Gibson: Bueno, no encontré rastros de contaminación o químicos en el agua, además de que nadie más dijo haberse sentido mal luego de haberse bañado en ella. Es de verdad algo muy curioso que tú hayas sido el único afectado.

Zim: Bueno, tal vez nunca lo sabremos ^^U

Gibson: En fin, lo importante es que ya estas seco. Volvamos afuera.

Ambos ya pensaban regresar a la playa, pero cuando Gibson se fue, Dib se puso en frente de la puerta para hablar con Zim.

Zim: -lo ve- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¬¬

Dib: Solo decirte que tengas cuidado, porque en cualquier momento puedo revelarles a estos monos lo que de verdad eres, o mejor aun, es posible que te delates tu solo

Zim: -se cruza de brazos- Por favor ¿Crees que yo seria tan tonto como para hacer eso?

Dib: No, pero luego de lo que te paso con el agua, dudo que ese mono se haya quedado totalmente tranquilo, porque es totalmente anormal que alguien pueda quemarse con agua de mar libre de contaminación

Zim: Mira, di lo que quieras, pero solamente fue una vez, y en tanto no se vuelva a repetir pasare inadvertido

Dib: Quizás, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubran tu otra debilidad

Zim: ¿A cual te refieres?

Dib: A que eres incapaz de comer la misma comida que los humanos, y el solo olerla te provoca náuseas

Zim: Bah, ellos son robots, dudo que tan siquiera puedan comer algo sin que se les descomponga algo adentro

Dib: Pues te equivocas, porque en nuestra charla, Gibson me contó que, aunque fueran robots, alguna vez fueron monos normales, y que todavía conservan partes biológicas adentro, así que obviamente necesitan comer, y dudo que no se preocupen al ver que tú nunca lo haces

Zim solo se fue sin decir nada, porque, aunque detestara admitirlo, Dib tenía razón, solo debía pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que todos se dieran cuenta de que el jamás probaba un solo bocado de comida, pero no se imagino que iba a pasar menos tiempo del que pensaba.

-Al otro día, en la hamburguesería-

El escuadrón decidió que, como hace mucho que no visitaban su restaurante favorito, seria un buen momento para hacerlo, y de paso, poder tener su primer almuerzo con su nuevo miembro.

Chiro: De acuerdo, ¿Qué van pedir?

Otto: ¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa de tres pisos con mucha carne, por favor! ^^

Gir: ¡Y yo unos waffles! ^^

Gibson/Zim: ¡Otto/Gir! ¡No es necesario que grites! .

Gir/Otto: Lo siento ^^U

Chiro:

Mientras todos comían, Zim solamente miraba, porque el solo oler la carne lo mareaba, y lo ultimo que queria era que alguien le ofreciera comer, porque, aunque lo rechazara esta vez, el que nunca comiera podría ser motivo de sospecha para todos.

Otto: Estoy repleto _ -se voltea a Zim- ¿No quieres comer algo? Has estado ahí sentado desde que llegamos

Zim: Esteee… es que no tengo hambre ^^U

Otto: -le acerca el plato- Vamos, no seas tímido, el que seas nuevo no quiere decir que no puedas comer con nosotros ^^

Zim: No, es verdad, no tengo nada de hambre

Otto: -se lo acerca mas- Vamos, aunque sea un poco solamente

Zim: Es que estoy a dieta

Otto: Anda, con tanto que nos movemos no te hará daño

Zim (empezando a enojarse): Te dije que no .

Otto: Aunque sea solo un poco

Zim (molesto): ¡Te dije que tengo hambre! ¡Así que aleja esa cosa de mí!

Todos: O.o

Zim: -se sienta- Lo siento, no quise enojarme así _ _lll

Eso ya era todo, Dib no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que este nuevo cuerpo tenía las mismas debilidades que el anterior, y si tenía suerte, tal vez podría usar eso en su contra para asegurarle a todo el escuadrón que era un impostor. Lo mejor aun estaba por verse.

CONTINUARA…

P.D.: El cuarto capitulo lo publicare el lunes, porque los domingos no tengo mucho tiempo de usar el computador, porque me levanto muy tarde y salgo con mi papa hasta la noche, así que solo queria que estuvieran informados.


	4. Secuestrado

-Continuación-

Luego de esas dos aclaraciones acerca del nuevo cuerpo de Zim, Dib había salido a pasear un rato al bosque para aclarar su mente, porque no sabia si creer en lo que el decía o no, aunque era posible que no mintiera, pero eso era algo que necesitaba meditar.

Pero, en alguna parte, Valina y Mandarin estaban a punto de enterarse de que el escuadrón acababa de hacerse mas numeroso, y esa seria una noticia nada agradable para ellos.

Mandarin (llega corriendo): ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

Valina: ¡¿Qué quieres ahora mono? ¡Más vale que sea importante!

Mandarin: Lo es, créeme, acabo de descubrir que el escuadrón tiene un nuevo integrante

Valina: ¿Cómo? ¡¿Quién es?

Mandarin: -va hacia la bola de cristal y se lo muestra-

Valina: Ah, ya veo, pero ¿De donde viene?

Mandarin: No lo se, solo lo vi con ellos y nada más

Valina: -ve algo- Espera, ¿Quién es ese?

Luego, la bruja señala en la bola de cristal que cerca de ellos, en el bosque, Dib estaba paseando, y como siempre, pensando en voz alta.

Dib (en la bola de cristal): Ese idiota de Zim, ahora deberé estar con la duda de si miente o no durante todo el tiempo que tarde en reparar mi nave

Valina: Mmmm… Debo suponer que se refiere al nuevo ciber mono ¿no es así?

Mandarin: Puede ser

Valina: Bueno, como no puedo arriesgarme a perder contra el escuadrón ahora que tienen un miembro posiblemente difícil de vencer, creo que seria conveniente usar a ese chico para que se encargue de el por nosotros

Mandarin: Genial ¿Qué estas pensando ahora?

Valina: Fácil, quiero que vayas al bosque, busques a ese niño y lo convenzas para que trabaje para mi y así poder tener una pequeña ventaja contra ese nuevo mono

Mandarin: Yo no creo que sea una ventaja muy pequeña ¿Ya viste el tamaño de su cabeza? Yo creo que con una ayuda de ese tamaño ya prácticamente lo vencimos XD

Valina: ¡Concéntrate! Ahora, ve deprisa al bosque, antes de que pierda la paciencia

Mandarin: ¡Si! –se va corriendo-

Valina: -sonríe- Creo que ahora, con un nuevo ayudante, el escuadrón dejara de ser una carga tan pesada, jeje

-Unos minutos después, en el bosque-

Mandarin (detrás de la rama de un árbol, arriba de Dib): Muy bien niño, mas te vale que seas de utilidad, sino esa bruja es capaz de liquidarme _ _U –lo ve acercarse- Ah, allí estas –salta-

Dib (susurrando): Tonto alíen, ojala y se le oxide la armadura

Mandarin: -aterriza en frente de el- Hola

Dib: ¿Y tu quien demonios eres? ¬¬

Mandarin: Calma, solo quiero ayudarte

Dib: ¿Ayudarme? ¿Y con que?

Mandarin: Se que tienes un pequeño problema con un ciber mono que hace poco entro al escuadrón ¿Me equivoco?

Dib: ¿Cómo lo supiste? o.o

Mandarin: Es una larga historia, pero ¿Te interesa mi ayuda? –Le alza la mano-

Dib: De acuerdo –se la estrecha- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mandarin: Fácil, solo debes unirte a mi y a la bruja Valina. Los dos hemos tenido problemas con el escuadrón desde hace mucho, y ahora que tienen a un integrante nuevo y tu lo detestas, pensamos que serias de ayuda.

Dib: Muy bien, lo que sea con tal de probarles que Zim no es un verdadero ciber mono

Mandarin (pensando): Perfecto, este niño bobo cayo redondo, ahora si que todo ira como lo teníamos planeado

Luego de hacer ese trato, ambos socios se fueron caminando juntos, pero Dib no tenia ni idea con quienes se había unido. Ahora las cosas si que estarían difíciles para el pobre de Zim.

-Más tarde, en La Zona de los Años Perdidos-

Dib (ya adentro del escondite): No te ofendas, pero tienes un pésimo gusto en decoración ¬¬

Mandarin: ¡Oye bruja, ya te traje al niño!

Valina (aparece de pronto): Perfecto, me alegra que hayas decidido unirtenos ¿Qué es lo que podrías hacer para ayudarnos?

Dib: Bueno, ya supe que tienen problemas con el escuadrón, y yo se que puedo hacer para que el nuevo miembro ya no sea un problema

Valina: Te escucho

Dib: -saca unos planos de su bolsillo y los abre- Bien, desde hace meses que estuve pensando en hacer un robot para poder sorprenderlo, atacarlo y dejarlo indefenso para acabar con el

Valina: Es una idea brillante –se voltea a ver a sus soldados- ¡Atención, bola de inútiles! ¡Quiero que este robot este listo para mañana en la mañana! ¡El escuadrón será destruido al fin, empezando por su más nuevo integrante! ¿Esta claro?

Entonces, los soldados comenzaron a construir el robot de Dib, el que, con solo un día de preparación, ya estaría listo para poder destruir al escuadrón, pero, aunque Valina y Mandarin estuvieran fijados en el escuadrón completo, no tenían idea de que Dib solo quería acabar con uno de ellos, pero sabia que si quería acabar con uno, acabaría con todos si fuera necesario.

-Esa noche, en el robot-

Ya eran mas de las 11 PM, y el escuadrón había estado entrenando durante todo el día sin descanso, porque sabían que una amenaza catastrófica siempre venia sin avisar, así que decidieron ponerse a practicar durante todo ese rato para estar listos, pero uno no tardo en dar señales de agotamiento.

Chiro: -bostezo- Estoy muerto, creo que ya seria momento de descansar por hoy ¿No están de acuerdo?

Otto: Si, yo estoy tan cansado que podría… zzzzzzzzzzz

Antauri: Es verdad, hemos estado practicando todo el día, pero no nos servirá de nada sin haber descansado lo suficiente

Sparks: Te apoyo, yo podría dormir una semana

Nova: Yo también, estoy rendida

Sparks: ¿Y si nos vamos a dormir juntos? Así no estarías tan sola ^^

Nova: No, gracias, preferiría a que me atrapara el coco ¬¬

Sparks: TT^TT

Gibson: Bueno, esta decidido, mañana continuaremos entrenando, buenas noches

Chiro: Un minuto

Gibson: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chiro: ¿Qué hay de Zim? Olvidamos prepararle una habitación

Zim: Por mi no se preocupen, no necesito dormir

Gibson: Vamos, no digas eso, tu y Gir pueden dormir conmigo esta noche

Zim: Esta bien, pero mañana prometo arreglármelas solo

Gir: -se sube a la cabeza de Gibson- Tengo sueño, hasta mañana

Zim: -levanta a Gir- Dijo con el, no en el, robot tonto ¬¬

Gir: Ah, perdón ^^U

Luego, todos se fueron a dormir, pero no sabían que todo ese entrenamiento lo iban a usar mas pronto de lo pensando, porque los soldados de Valina estaban a solo un par de horas de terminar el robot de Dib, el cual se encargaría de dejar totalmente destruido al escuadrón, al robot y dejaría a la ciudad completamente indefensa y lista para ser conquistada.

-2 horas mas tarde, en La Zona de los Años Perdidos-

Soldados: -terminan el trabajo y se lo enseñan a Valina-

Valina: Esta perfecto. Ahora, explica como funciona –mira a Dib-

Dib: Simple, si se fijan, lo diseñe hueco y con una ventana en el pecho, eso es porque es un traje robótico, y al solo pensarlo, sus armas se activan, pero hay que estar bien concentrado para que funcione

Valina: Perfecto ¿Y crees que podrías usarlo contra esos sucios monos apenas salgan del robot?

Dib: Claro, además, dudo que esta ciudad sospeche de un simple niño cuando vean que el escuadrón fue destruido : )

Valina: Excelente, ahora solo debemos esperar un poco, porque apenas amanezca, ¡El escuadrón conocerá su final! ¡Jajajaja!

-6 horas después-

Ya había amanecido, y el escuadrón estaba aun durmiendo, y el robot estaba en silencio, hasta que algo realmente importante hizo que se activara la alarma.

-suena la alarma-

Zim (despertándose de golpe): ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos es ese escándalo?

Gibson: Es la alarma. Vamos, hay que apresurarnos -se va corriendo-

Zim: Si, ya voy –lo sigue-

Gir (despertándose): ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? –Ve que ambos se fueron- ¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen! –se va con ellos-

Entonces, el escuadrón completo se reunió en la computadora del robot, y se fijaron de que el peligro no estaba en la ciudad, sino que encima de sus propias cabezas, porque un malvado robot enemigo había aterrizado en el hombro del ciber robot.

Chiro: De acuerdo, el problema se encuentra justo arriba de nosotros, lo mejor será ser cuidadosos o nos podría herir. Iremos todos juntos a ver que pasa, pero guarden la distancia hasta ver que ocurre ¿entendido?

Todos: Si

Todo el escuadrón subió hasta lo más alto del robot, y cuando vieron al enemigo, se impresionaron bastante, porque no era demasiado grande. Era unos pocos centímetros mas pequeño que el monstruo TV y se veía menos amenazante.

Otto: No parece muy peligroso, creo que no corremos ningún riesgo –trata de ir hasta el, pero Antauri lo detiene-

Antauri: Espera, no te dejes guiar por su apariencia. Debieron haberlo construido asi para que nos confiáramos, mejor veámoslo bien hasta saber cuando atacar

Zim (desde abajo): No es por nada, pero no me quedare aquí mientras un robot peligroso nos amenaza, yo iré –sale y va hacia el-

Antauri: ¡No seas tonto! ¡Puede ser una trampa!

Pero ya era tarde. Haciendo caso omiso, Zim se acerco al robot, pero su diseño, su tamaño y hasta su color, le hizo pensar que ya lo había visto antes, y eso lo hizo dudar.

Zim: Que raro, creo que ya lo he visto antes ¿Pero en donde?

Chiro: ¡Zim, regresa! ¡Eso podría ser peligroso! ¡No sabemos si es un robot enemigo o no!

Zim: -se voltea a verlo- Por favor, si fuera peligroso hace mucho que me habría hecho pedazos, creo que no hay nada que… -el robot lo agarra por atrás con una de sus pinzas- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Ayuda!

Todos: ¡Zim! O.O

Dib: -abre la ventana de su robot para verlo- Hola Zim

Zim (molesto e impresionado): ¿Tu?

Dib: Exacto, gracias a unos nuevos amigos, pude construir este robot, con el que me encargare de probar que eres un impostor

Zim: ¿Tu? ¿Con amigos? No me hagas reír. Además ¿Cómo harás con este tonto robot para que todos te crean?

Dib: Ya lo veras, acompáñame –despega-

Entonces, a la vista de todos, Dib se llevo a Zim en ese nuevo traje robótico que había diseñado para hacerlo confesar, ante todo el escuadrón, que el no era realmente un ciber mono, sino un irken que había llegado solo para conquistar y destruir ese planeta. Pero los ciber monos no se quedarían sin hacer nada mientras un compañero era secuestrado.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Tregua

-Continuación-

Luego de haber llevado a Zim con Mandarin y la bruja Valina, Dib lo había colocado en una celda, de donde había asegurado no saldría con facilidad.

Zim (adentro de la celda): ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que yo no quiero destruir este planeta! ¡¿No puedes simplemente creerme y dejarme en paz?!

Dib (ahora sin su traje): Olvídalo, hice un pacto para que, cuando el escuadrón venga a rescatarte, podamos destruirlos a todos, incluyéndote

Zim: Mira, ellos no tienen nada en tu contra, es mas, yo hasta los convencí para que te ayudaran tal como lo hicieron con Gir y conmigo, así que déjalos fuera de esto. Si viniste hasta aquí por mi, no tienes por que meter a otros

Valina (saliendo de las sombras mientras aplaude lentamente): Bravo, veo que el escuadrón no se equivoco cuando te hicieron miembro

Zim: ¿Quién demonios eres?

Valina: Vaya, llevas casi una semana con el escuadrón y aun no me conoces, eso si que es una pena, pero, para que me conozcas un poco, te diré que yo fui quien le pidió ayuda a este niño para que te atrajera hasta aquí y usarte como carnada para atraer al escuadrón entero

Zim: ¡¿Que?! O.O

Dib: Lo que escuchaste

Valina: Pero, como ya conseguí lo que quería, creo que ya no te necesito mas –mira a Dib-

Dib: ¿Qué? Pero creí que éramos socios

Valina: ¡Pues te equivocaste! ¡Solo te utilizamos para poder atraer a este sucio primate con nosotros! ¡Ya no te necesitamos!

Dib: ¡Bruja traidora! .

Valina: Gracias, para mi eso es un cumplido ¡Guardias! ¡Metan a este niño inservible a la celda con el otro!

Entonces, dos de los guardias de Valina agarraron a Dib y lo metieron con Zim en la jaula, en donde, una vez que llegara el escuadrón, los destruirían a todos juntos, y se encargarían de eliminar a Dib para que no contara nada de lo ocurrido cuando volviera a su planeta (si, también les contó que era un terrícola ¿o no que es un hablador? :P)

Valina: Bueno, te agradezco tus servicios, pero ahora debo irme. Que te diviertas con tu compañero de habitación –se va y los deja solos-

Dib (aferrado a los barrotes): Genial, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Zim: -lo empuja hasta el otro lado de la celda-

Dib: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zim (enojado): Porque por tu ridícula incredulidad ahora los dos estamos atrapados. Si hubieras confiado en mí tú estarías en tu planeta y yo podría regresar a la normalidad, pero tenias que asociarte con el primer tonto que se te cruzara en frente con tal de probar algo que ni siquiera esta pasando realmente

Dib (triste): -se sienta en el suelo- Creo que tienes razón, jamás debí meterme con esos villanos, ahora seguramente nos convertirán en papilla apenas lleguen tus amigos -.-

Zim: Mira, creo que lo mejor será dejar de culparnos y tratar de salir de aquí, además de que el escuadrón esta en un gran peligro ¿Te parece una tregua? –Le alza la mano-

Dib: ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste tan bueno?

Zim: Mejor ni me lo preguntes, desde que tengo este tonto cuerpo me han dado ganas de ayudar, aunque solo pasa de vez en cuando

Dib: -sonríe- De acuerdo, quiero enmendar lo que he hecho, y supongo que no hay mejor forma de hacerlo –le estrecha la mano y se levanta- ¿Es idea mía o tu mano esta mas fría que de costumbre?

Zim: ¬¬

-Más tarde en el robot-

El escuadrón estaba muy preocupado por Zim, pero el que lo estaba mas que nadie, era Gir, porque acompaño fielmente a su amo durante toda su misión en la Tierra, y el que su peor enemigo lo hubiera capturado era algo de verdad muy triste para el, así que los demás tuvieron que tratar de consolarlo

Gir: ¡Mi amo esta perdido y yo no hice nada para ayudarlo! TT^TT

Nova: -Lo toma en brazos- Vamos, anímate, Zim estará bien, solo debemos hallar la forma de entrar y sacarlo del lugar al que ese niño lo llevo

Gir: -para de llorar un momento- Ok, pero ¿Crees que de verdad estará bien aun con ese niño tan malo?

Sparks: -aparece de repente- Bueno, no sabemos con seguridad lo que le hizo, pudo habérselo dado a las bestias mutantes de Valina como almuerzo, haberlo convertido en chatarra o quizás encerrarlo hasta que se muera de hambre y sed

Gir: -se pone a llorar de nuevo- TToTT

Nova: Sparks, la próxima vez que necesite ayuda recuérdame no pedírtela a ti ¬¬

Sparks: Ok ^^U

Mientras todos buscaban la solución al problema que Zim estaba teniendo en ese momento, el y Dib, ahora en tregua, buscaban la forma de salir de esa jaula, cosa para la que serian útiles las nuevas espadas que Zim había adquirido con su nuevo cuerpo.

Dib: -recuerda algo- Oye ¿Tu no puedes convertir tus manos en espadas? Quizás podrías romper los barrotes con ellas y sacarnos de aquí

Zim: Es verdad, solo espero que el filo resista –saca ambas espadas y comienza a golpear los barrotes-

Zim golpeaba con toda la fuerza que podía, hasta que vio que empezaban a debilitarse con la fuerza del impacto, y al final vio que dos barrotes cayeron, y eso era suficiente para que ambos pudieran salir libres.

Dib: ¡Eso es, lo lograste! :D

Zim: -guarda sus armas- Jeje, por nada ^^. Ahora vamos, debemos evitar que el escuadrón salga herido por venir a rescatarnos

Dib: ¿Pero como los encontraremos?

Zim: Intentare llamarlos, quizás pueda avisarles así –abre uno de sus oídos- Zim a Sparks, Zim a Sparks, responde Sparks

Sparks (por comunicador): Aquí Sparks. Zim ¿Dónde estas?

Zim (por comunicador): Estoy en la guarida de una tal Valina, vengan a ayudarnos pronto

Sparks (por comunicador): ¿"Ayudarnos"? ¿Con quien estas?

Zim (por comunicador): Después te explico, solo vengan por nosotros. Zim fuera –corta la transmisión-

-En el robot-

Sparks: Parece que Zim ya no corre peligro, pero debemos ir por el

Antauri: ¿No te dijo nada más?

Sparks: No, solo eso

Gibson: Espera, puede tratarse de una trampa ¿Estas totalmente seguro de que era el?

Sparks: Segurísimo, aunque no me pidió que lo ayudara solo a el, parece que esta con alguien mas

Chiro: Bueno, eso no importa ahora, debemos ir por el antes de que ocurra algo serio ¡Hiper fuerza ya!

Entonces, todo el escuadrón se preparo para ir a rescatar a Zim. Dividieron el robot en sus respectivas naves y fueron a La Zona de los Años Perdidos para ayudar a su nuevo miembro y a quien fuera que estuviera a su lado, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando lo supieran.

Zim: El escuadrón llegara pronto, pero mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que lleguen, o esa condenada bruja los atrapara antes de que nos encuentren

Dib: Esta bien, yo te sigo

Zim: ¿De que hablas? Tú eres el que conoce este lugar, yo te seguiré a ti

Dib: Yo nada mas lo conocí una noche, no es suficiente como para guiarte

Zim: Genial, ahora estamos atrapados y perdidos –escucha algo- ¿Uh?

Dib: Pues yo creo que…

Zim: Shh, creo haber oído algo

Lo que Zim había oído eran los puños de Nova que estaban golpeando la gran puerta de metal para poder entrar, y luego de escuchar varias veces cuando golpeaba, terminó oyendo como la puerta caía al suelo.

Dib: Parece que ya llegaron

Zim: Rápido, debemos ir con ellos, antes de que los soldados de Valina los atrapen

Dib y Zim fueron corriendo adonde estaba el escuadrón, mientras que Zim aprovecho para llamar a Antauri.

Zim (corriendo): -abre su oído- Zim a Antauri, Zim a Antauri, responde Antauri

Antauri (por comunicador): ¿Zim? ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya llegamos para sacarte de aquí

Zim (por comunicador y aun corriendo): Si, estoy bien. Pero escuchen… -estática- la bruja… -estática- …atraparlos… -estática- …salir de aquí… -estática-

Antauri (por comunicador): Hay mucha interferencia, no te oigo ¿Qué es lo que decías? –Solo escucha más estática y se corta la comunicación- ¿Zim? ¿Zim?

Chiro: ¿Qué ocurre Antauri? ¿Zim esta bien?

Antauri: Si, pero empecé a escuchar estática en la comunicación y se corto, pero parece que quería decirme algo

Chiro: ¿Y que era?

Valina (sale de las sombras con sus soldados): Yo te diré que era. El te quería advertir sobre que yo y mis soldados los íbamos a encarcelar ¡A ellos!

Luego, los soldados de Valina van hacia ellos, y cada uno trataba de defenderse, pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes.

Nova: ¡Puño mor…! –La atrapan- ¡Suéltame ya, esclavo de tercera!

Sparks: ¡Nova! ¡Muy bien, peleen conmigo! ¡Ráfaga de magno rayos!

Soldado: -lo esquiva y lo atrapa a el también-

El escuadrón peleaba tan fuerte como podía, pero, hicieran lo que hicieran, no podían ganar, porque el ejército de Valina los superaba en fuerza, tamaño y numero.

Valina: ¡Vamos! ¡Tráiganme a esos monos! ¡Yo misma me encargare de eliminarlos!

Luego, el escuadrón fue llevado a rastras a un cuarto en donde estaban todas las celdas, y cuando Zim y Dib al fin llegaron, el escuadrón ya había sido vencido.

Dib: Llegamos tarde ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Zim: Sígueme, nos esconderemos entre los soldados y entraremos con ellos

Ambos fueron con la tropa que se llevaba a los ciber monos hasta las celdas, se escondieron entre ellos y no dejaron que los vieran, para así poder rescatarlos, tal como ellos los habían ayudado también.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Descubierto

-Continuación-

Los soldados de Valina ya habían metido al escuadrón en las celdas, teniendo cada uno la suya propia, y cuando los soldados se fueron, Dib y Zim se aseguraron de que no los vieran para poder escabullirse y ayudarlos.

Otto: Que pena, y yo sin una armónica para divertirme TT-TT

Gibson: En lugar de decir tonterías deberías tratar de romper estas jaulas con tus sierras ¬¬

Otto: Buena idea, lo intentare –saca ambas sierras e intenta cortar los barrotes, pero no puede- Es inútil, no se puede

Chiro: A ver, en lugar de auto compadecernos, creo que alguien debería asegurarse de ver que Zim este a salvo

Sparks: Todo esto es culpa de ese niño tonto, fue el quien secuestro a Zim y nos metió en este embrollo

Nova: Concuerdo con Sparks, pero ¿No creen que se metió en muchos problemas solo para atraparlo?

Sparks: Si, es decir, dudo que se diferencie en algo a cualquiera de nosotros

Gibson: Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan, cuando lo encontramos a el y a Gir, cuando estaba en la camilla y totalmente inconsciente, recuerdo que dijo cosas muy raras entre sueños

Antauri: ¿Qué cosas dijo?

Gibson: A ver déjenme recordar…

-Empieza Flash Back. Unos cuantos días atrás-

Gibson estaba en la enfermería y Zim aun no había despertado luego de que su nave se hubiera estrellado contra la ciudad, pero mientras Gibson trataba de encontrar algo en su computadora que lo ayudara a saber de donde venia, Zim comenzó a hablar dormido.

Zim (entre sueños): Debo reparar mi nave…

Gibson: ¿Ah? ¿Acaso hablaste? o.o –se voltea y lo ve aun desmayado-

Zim: Debo reparar mi nave y mi maquina, o no podré volver a la normalidad. Este cuerpo tan extraño no es mío, tengo que recuperar mi viejo aspecto, mi misión depende de ello –se vuelve a quedar dormido-

-Termina Flash Back-

Gibson: Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y unos minutos después se despertó

Chiro: ¿Y por que no dijiste nada?

Gibson: Lo lamento, debí hacerlo, pero es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo

Nova: Entonces quiere decir que Zim no es un verdadero ciber mono, debió haberse convertido en uno de alguna forma

Antauri: Bueno, pero aunque no sea un ciber mono de nacimiento, ahora es un miembro del escuadrón, y apenas salgamos de aquí, tenemos que ayudarlo

Zim (desde la entrada): Quizás será mejor que yo los ayude a ustedes

Entonces, ven que Zim estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada, y por la expresión que tenia, era obvio que lo había escuchado todo.

Sparks: Que bueno que estas a salvo ¿Nos podrías dar una mano?

Todos: -miran a Sparks- ¬¬

Sparks: ¿Dije algo malo?

Nova: Escucha Zim, de verdad, no sabíamos que estabas allí

Zim (con la mirada baja): Esta bien, no importa, tarde o temprano tenían que saber que yo de verdad no soy un ciber mono, sino que me convertí en uno por accidente. Supongo que esto era lo que querías ¿No es así? –Mira a Dib-

Dib (algo apenado): En realidad si

Sparks (molesto): ¿Y que haces tú aquí? ¿No fuiste tú quien secuestro a Zim?

Dib: Si, me asocie con la bruja Valina y un mono llamado Mandarin para que me ayudaran a construir un traje mecánico que me ayudaría a secuestrar a Zim en frente de ustedes, pero cuando ya lo había encarcelado, supe que me había estado utilizando para llegar hasta ustedes y destruirlo

Antauri: ¿Y para que querías atraparlo a el? Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera servido

Zim: Fácil, porque cuando se fijo que yo no estaba por ninguna parte, de alguna forma llego hasta aquí, y cuando nos reunimos nuevamente, pensó que yo había venido hasta aquí para poder destruir la ciudad, y cuando se encontró con esos villanos, se asocio con ellos con tal de desmentirme, pero cuando esa bruja lo traiciono, se dio cuenta de que yo decía la verdad, así que hicimos una tregua para salvarlos a ustedes

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio, porque todos estaban pensando cosas diferentes: El escuadrón pensaba en como un ser de una especie podía convertirse repentinamente en otra. Dib pensaba en lo tonto que había sido al unirse con ese mono malvado y esa horrible bruja solo por querer revelar algo inexistente. Y Zim pensaba en que, aunque sabía que el escuadrón se tenía que enterar de eso algún día, jamás se le cruzo por la mente que seria el mismo quien lo hiciera. Pero los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos violentamente, porque el cuarto donde estaban comenzó a temblar, y era porque uno de los soldados había advertido que los dos prisioneros habían logrado escapar, y cientos fueron enviados para encontrarlos.

Antauri: ¡Parece que los soldados de Valina ya se dieron cuenta de que ustedes no están, será mejor que salgamos pronto de aquí!

Zim: ¡Esta bien, los ayudare! –Saca ambas espadas-

Zim fue jaula por jaula tratando de romper los barrotes tal como lo había hecho antes, liberando uno por uno al escuadrón, para que se pudieran ir y enfrentar a los soldados.

Otto: -sale de la jaula- ¿Por qué pudiste romperlos y yo no? ¬¬

Zim: ¡No hay tiempo para eso, debemos salir de aquí!

Pero ya era tarde, porque, cuando querían salir, la salida había sido bloqueada por 100 guardias, quienes no descansarían hasta ver destruido al escuadrón.

Sparks: ¡Son demasiados! ¿Qué hacemos?

Chiro: ¡Ataquen a los que puedan! ¡Al menos así el peligro será menor! –Va hacia uno- ¡Lanza de Chiro! –lo derriba-

Sparks: ¡Ráfaga de magno rayos! –Derriba otros tres-

Gibson: ¡Golpe girador! –Derriba cinco-

Otto: ¡Carro vertical rasurador! –Derriba diez-

Antauri: ¡Garras fantasmales! –Derriba siete-

Nova: ¡Bum bum despierta! –Derriba nueve-

El escuadrón continuo así durante un buen rato, pero, al final aun quedaba uno, y ya estaban todos muy cansados como para hacer algo. El único que quedaba era Zim, pero no sabia si podría lograr acabarlo.

Zim: ¡Vamos, escuadrón! ¡No se rindan, se que pueden acabar con el ultimo!

Sparks (sentado en el suelo y jadeando de agotamiento): Lo siento Zim, pero ya estamos muy cansados, ya no tenemos fuerzas. Deberás encargarte tu de el

Zim: Pero… pero…

Gibson (igual que Sparks): Vamos Zim, se que puedes hacerlo, aunque no seas un ciber mono de nacimiento ahora eres como nosotros, debes tener alguna habilidad

Zim: Bueno, lo voy a intentar –saca ambas espadas y comienza a golpearlo-

Zim golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al ultimo de los soldados que aun estaba de pie, pero era tan resistente que aguanto todos los golpes, y cuando ya le había dado varios, el simplemente lo golpeo con un dedo y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Antauri: ¡Vamos Zim! ¡Debes tener alguna habilidad escondida! ¡Tus espadas deben poder hacer algo más que no sea solo golpear!

Zim: Bueno, he estado practicando un movimiento, pero aun no lo he perfeccionado

Chiro: ¡Pues deberás usarlo ahora! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!

Zim comenzó a dudar un momento, pero al ver a todo el escuadrón ya sin fuerzas, se dio cuenta de que, aunque el originalmente no fuera un ciber mono, ahora tenia que pelear como uno, así que opto por intentarlo.

Zim: ¡Muy bien, monstruo, ahora si que estas acabado! –Empieza a correr y da un gran salto-

Estando en el aire, Zim cruzo ambas espadas, y en solo un segundo, estas comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Esa luz se debía a que el metal de sus armas se cargo de electricidad, y cuando ya estaban totalmente cargadas, un rayo en forma de X salio de ellas y se dirigió hasta el guardia. Fue tan poderoso que lo dejo totalmente inconsciente, y así el camino quedo libre para que el escuadrón pudiera salir.

Zim: -aterriza en el suelo y guarda sus armas-

Todos: O.O

En serio que nadie lo podía creer: Era la primera vez, desde que Zim estaba en el escuadrón, que lo veían usar un ataque como ese. Pero para haber sido un ataque aun imperfecto, termino por salvar al escuadrón.

Zim: -nota que todos lo estaban viendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hice mal?

Gibson (saliendo de la impresión): -se levanta- Para nada, estuvo asombroso, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo semejante

Zim: Gracias, es que desde siempre he sido bastante bueno en todo lo que he intentado 8)

Dib: Si, pero fuiste incapaz de conquistar mi planeta

Zim: ¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¬¬

Dib: La verdad, si :P

Zim: .

Chiro: Bueno, mejor será que intentemos irnos de aquí, antes de que la bruja nos encuentre

Todos se fueron corriendo para poder escapar, pero cuando intentaban salir, la bruja Valina los sorprendió y se los impidió.

Valina: ¿Van a alguna parte?

Sparks (enojado): Si, queremos regresar a la ciudad, y ni creas que nos lo impedirás

Valina: ¿Eso crees? Bueno, mis soldados estarán hechos pedazos, pero no los necesito ¡Mandarin, a ellos!

Mandarin: -aparece de la nada y salta para atacarlos-

Nova: ¡Esto ya es bastante, ahora veras! ¡Puño mortal! –Golpea a Mandarin y lo deja inconsciente- ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenias? De verdad que eres patética

Valina (furiosa): ¡De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo yo sola! –Trata de agarrar a Nova con su mano-

Zim: ¡De eso nada! –se mete en medio y Valina lo atrapa a el-

Nova: ¡No!

Gibson: ¡Zim! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Zim (casi sin aire porque Valina lo estaba apretando): El escuadrón… jamás debió recibirme a mi… y yo nunca debió haberme… haberme convertido en un ciber mono… así que no perderán nada…

Valina: -aprieta mas fuerte- Es una sabia decisión, así que deja que yo me encargue de quitarle a tus amigos el gran problema de tu existencia

Zim estaba casi sin aire y ya no podía respirar, mientras todos veían impotentes por la falta de fuerzas como su mas reciente miembro estaba al borde de la muerte, y lo peor era que hacía menos de una semana se había incorporado al escuadrón, acaba de usar por primera vez su nueva habilidad y por fin había hecho entender a Dib de que realmente no quería hacerle daño a nadie en la ciudad. Y todos se lamentaban al no poder ayudarlo.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Nuevo hogar

-Continuación-

El escuadrón miraba sin fuerzas como su más reciente miembro era apretado casi hasta la muerte por la bruja Valina. Nadie podía, ni aunque lo intentaran, poder hacer algo, porque el agotamiento era demasiado grande, pero, al ser el único que no peleo, por ser muy pequeño, Gir se apareció por detrás de ella, con el deseo de salvar a su amo.

Gir (atrás de la bruja): -le da un fuerte mordisco en la pierna a Valina-

Valina: ¡Aaaahhh! –Suelta a Zim- ¡Déjame, perro tonto!

La bruja trataba de liberarse de esos fuertes dientes, y cuando Gir vio que su amo ya estaba libre, la soltó y corrió hacia el muy rápido, evitando que Valina lo atrapara.

Zim (recuperando el aire): Por poco… por poco y me muero

Gibson: -lo ayuda a levantarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zim: Eso creo ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gir (sumamente alegre): -corre hacia el- ¡Amo! ¡Que bueno que esta con vida! ^^

Gibson: Eres muy afortunado al tenerlo de mascota. Con solo morder a Valina logro que te soltara

Gir: -sonríe y lo lame-

Zim: Guacala, ya se te pegaron los malos hábitos de los perros

Gir: Perdón ^^U

Valina: ¡Tontos! ¡Ni crean que solo porque su tonta mascota me mordió han ganado!

Chiro: Yo creo que si. Tus soldados están totalmente destruidos. Mandarin, el único de tus ayudantes que quedaba, esta débil y desmayado en el suelo. Y tú quedaste herida, así que creo que te hemos vencido.

Valina (enojada): De acuerdo, pudieron haberme ganado esta vez, pero ni crean que se salvaron. Apenas consiga nuevos sirvientes y me haya curado, créanme que no tendré piedad con ustedes –desaparece entre las sombras-

Zim: ¿Ustedes deben soportar cosas así todos los días? o.o

Chiro: A veces hasta peores :P

El escuadrón pudo volver a salvo a la ciudad, y ya en el robot, Gibson le tenia una sorpresa a Zim, para poder olvidar el enorme susto que habían tenido que pasar.

Zim (con los ojos cerrados): ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Gibson: De acuerdo, ábrelos

Al abrir los ojos, ve a Gibson de pie junto a un enorme bulto que estaba tapado con una sabana, y al sacarla, Zim casi se desmayo de la sorpresa al ver su nave, antes hecha pedazos, totalmente reparada y justo como la tenia antes de llegar a Shuggazoom.

Zim: -corre hasta ella- ¡Vaya, esta justo como la recordaba! ¡Gracias, Gibson! ^^

Gibson: Pensaba que quizás, cuando te hayamos regresado a tu aspecto normal, te gustaría poder viajar en ella de regreso a tu planeta y poder completar tu misión

Zim: ¿O sea que puedes volverme a como era antes? Pero ni siquiera conoces mi verdadero aspecto, y no tengo ni siquiera una foto, ni nada

Gibson: Claro que lo conozco. Resulta que Dib traía en su bolsillo una foto de cómo eras tu antes del accidente y me pidió que la usara para volverte a la normalidad

Zim: Que bien ¿Y cuando podré volver a ser yo?

Gibson: Eso es lo malo, que como no tengo tu maquina, puede que me tome mucho tiempo poder hacer una igual y poder arreglar la falla

Zim: ¿Más o menos cuantos días te tomara?

Gibson: Dudo que sean días, lo mas seguro es que me tome hast años poder hacerlo. Lo más probable es que hasta llegue a demorarme 3 años

Zim: -suspira y luego sonríe- De acuerdo, no importa

Gibson: Lo siento, pero es la ver… -se da cuenta de lo que dijo- ¿Acaso dices que no importa? Te dije que esto me tomaría hasta 3 años

Zim (feliz): Calma, la verdad es que no tengo prisa por volver a la Tierra, puedes tomarte tu tiempo con mí maquina

Gibson: ¿Seguro? Puede que te regañen por demorarte tanto con tu misión

Zim: La verdad, no tengo muchos ánimos de volver pronto a ese planeta, y supongo que un par de años lejos de ese montón de humanos me sentarían bien

Gibson: ¿Y no echaras de menos estar con los tuyos? Yo me sentiría bastante deprimido en tu lugar

Zim: Tu si, pero no sabes como es estar con esos humanos. Día tras día me atormentan, y jamás puedo estar tranquilo, porque ese tonto de Dib me amenaza con revelar mi identidad, y si alguien se llega a dar cuenta de lo que de verdad soy estoy muerto, literalmente .

Gibson: De acuerdo, supongo que no me presionaras con tu maquina. Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con Dib? Primero debo reparar su nave, y eso me puede toma semanas

Zim: No me gustaría que se llevara mi nave, la necesito aquí, así que supongo que deberé aguantarlo hasta que su nave este lista y pueda irse de vuelta a su planeta

Gibson: Muy bien, y créeme, será un verdadero placer tenerte en el escuadrón durante tanto tiempo ^^

Zim: De acuerdo, pero debelan ser pacientes con Gir, porque si yo debo quedarme el también lo hará, y puede ser un dolor de cabeza ¬¬

Gibson: Mira, Otto a veces es igual, así que creo que podré soportarlo

Zim: Una última cosa ¿No crees que el escuadrón y la ciudad deban enterarse de que me quedare al menos 3 años más aquí?

Gibson: Es cierto, mejor les decimos

Ambos fueron con los demás, y cuando todos se enteraron de que Zim se quedaría durante tanto tiempo, corrieron a la parte más alta del robot para avisarles a todos en la ciudad la gran noticia.

Chiro: ¡Atención Shuggazoom! ¡Como recordaran, hace ya 1 semana llego un ciber mono con su mascota luego de que su nave se estrellara! ¡Pues después de pensarlo bien, ha decidido quedarse en la ciudad durante 3 años más! ¡Por favor, denle la bienvenida a Zim, nuestro nuevo miembro!

Gir: -le jala la ropa- Oye ¿Y yo que?

Chiro: Ah, lo siento –se voltea a ver a la multitud- ¡Y también, denle la bienvenida a Gir, la nueva mascota del escuadrón!

La ciudad completa se volvió loca de emoción al saber la noticia, y todos saludaron a Zim y a Gir, los dos nuevos integrantes del escuadrón mono, los que harían que la ciudad ya fuera un poco mas segura, en especial, porque Zim ya había logrado una habilidad nueva, y Gir, de un solo mordisco, pudo vencer a la bruja Valina y salvarle la vida a su amo. Todos aseguraron que los próximos años serian los mejores, tanto para la ciudad como para el equipo.

-Adentro del robot-

El único no muy contento con la noticia era Dib, porque, aunque le quedaba todavía un poco de tiempo en la ciudad, sabia que nadie en la Tierra le creería toda esta loca aventura, sobre todo porque ya todos en la escuela lo consideraban un loco por culpar a Zim de ser un extraterrestre, aunque a simple vista era evidente que lo era, pero era obvio que lo mandarían a un manicomio si contaba que su desaparición se debía a que había ido a otro planeta para encontrar a su enemigo convertido en un mono robot. Decidió mejor dejar todo lo ocurrido en secreto, aunque sabia que al volver a casa, su padre ni habría notado su desaparición, su hermana lo chantajearía para así no contarle nada su padre y evitar ser castigado, y en la escuela, vería como todos sufren una gran decepción al verlo aparecer luego de tanto tiempo, porque lo que en verdad querían era que se fuera para siempre para poder dejar de aguantar sus locuras. Lo único que lo consolaba era al menos saber que su planeta ya no estaba en peligro de ser destruido por Zim o cualquiera de los de su misma raza, así que, de alguna forma, pudo salvar a la Tierra, aunque nadie lo sabría nunca.

-1 ½ semana después-

La nave de Tak, la que Dib había utilizado para llegar hasta la ciudad, ya había sido reparada y le habían puesto gasolina, así que dentro de solo 6 horas de viaje ya podría llegar a casa, lo que lo alegraba, porque estar en un extraño planeta durante mas de 2 semanas es suficiente para cualquiera, sobre todo si debes aguantar peligros tan grandes a diario.

Dib: -sube a su nave- Bueno, gracias por ayudarme a arreglar mi nave, espero poder saber de ustedes algún día

Gibson: Lo mismo digo, y no te preocupes, Zim y Gir estarán muy a gusto con nosotros, así que espero puedas estar tranquilo con eso

Gir: ¡Cuídate mucho cabezón! ^^

Dib: ¡Que ya no me digas así! .

Zim: Nos veremos en 3 años, humano :P

Dib: Cuando regreses créeme que ahora si te voy a dejar al descubierto ante todos Zim –prepara su nave y despega hacia el espacio-

La nave de Dib se perdió entre las nubes, dejándola fuera de vista, y al volver a casa, esperaba ansioso el regreso de su enemigo para así poder probar que era un extraterrestre.

Gibson (dirigiéndose a Zim): Bueno, voy a tardar mucho en construir tu maquina de nuevo, encontrar la falla y arreglarla, así que espero puedas ser paciente

Zim: Descuida, ya sabes que no tengo apuros ^^

Chiro: Muy bien escuadrón, es tarde y mañana será nuestro primer día con Zim como miembro honorario, así que será mejor que vayamos a descansar ¿Esta claro?

Todos: ¡Si! :D

Antauri: ¡Súper!

Sparks: ¡Escuadrón!

Gibson: ¡Ciber!

Nova: ¡Monos!

Otto: ¡Hiper!

Chiro: ¡Fuerza!

Zim: ¡Ya! ^^

Luego de una buena noche de sueño y comenzar el primer día de los próximos 3 años con su nuevo miembro, hacia que el escuadrón se emocionara mucho, porque, con un nuevo ciber mono y una nueva mascota, las cosas ahora ya serian un poco mas fáciles, pero Zim sabia que la ciudad contaba con el para protegerla, y no tenia intenciones de defraudarlos. Así que, a partir del día siguiente, entreno duro para ser una buena parte del equipo y poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

FIN


End file.
